This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
The disclosure herein is directed to stimulation devices that deliver stimulation to animals in the form of shock, sound, vibration or spray to correct any of a variety of behaviors. The disclosure herein is also directed to real time animal location and tracking systems.